


Just Rhea

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Rhea is both a top and a bottom kinda, Vaginal Fingering, a bit of angst, just a good ol' gatekeeper, reader is not byleth, who is thirsty for Rhea like we all are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: As a simple gatekeeper tasked with protecting the Archbishop one night, you could have never expected that Lady Rhea, as high and mighty as she may be, was actually very lonely.And as her mere guardian, you could have never expected her to ask you, of all people, to keep her company in a very intimate way.After all, you were lonely too.
Relationships: Rhea (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 109





	Just Rhea

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long while because of some personal stuff that happened, so I needed a somewhat long break.  
> Anyway, I'm back with the Rhea/Reader fic I promised 100 years ago!  
> This is my first character/reader type of fic, so feedback is very much appreciated!  
> Anyway, Rhea stans who follow my works, this one is for you. I don't show my love for the lizard pope often, so here's a good (I hope) snack to feed all of us! Enjoy!
> 
> (Also shoutout to @Josef_Stryker on twitter who gave me the idea to make the reader a gatekeeper!)

You were tasked with guarding the doors to the cathedral.  
A regular job for you. You were, after all, a gatekeeper.  
That was your job, that was what you were almost always tasked to do.  
What was unusual about your task, however, wasn’t the nature of the work itself.  
Instead it was standing on guard duty all alone, in the middle of the night, protecting a zone that usually did not require protection.  
But you supposed that tonight was a different kind of night, since Lady Rhea had insisted on privacy as she prayed.  
Praying for what or why, you weren’t sure.  
It wasn’t your business after all.  
Your business was to guard her doors and assure that no one got inside the cathedral before Lady Rhea allowed them to.  
So after what felt like an eternity of peeking out into the darkness faintly lit by torches for any signs of danger and occasionally counting pebbles on the floor to pass the time, the doors to the cathedral finally opened again. They caught you by surprise, interrupting your count of 198 pebbles, and made you turn around in hurry.  
When the doors swung open and Lady Rhea caught a glimpse of you, you were clumsily attempting a bow to her, with your hand on the hilt of your sword and your lips murmuring her title;

“Your Grace!” you formally greeted her, “I hope your session was peaceful.”

For some reason, you couldn’t help stuttering those last words in a nervous quaking voice, as your cheeks started to burn with embarrassment.  
Yet for some reason, when your eyes locked with the Archbishop’s, you could sense that she ignored your discomfort as she thanked you for your words.  
Not in an eerie way, though.  
A kind, gentle one. A strange warmth that reminded you of safety. A smile that seemed fake but was accompanied by bright green eyes that shone with affection for you. Even in the dim light from torches, you could see her figure clearly. And for some reason your mind told you that this woman wished to coddle you, rather than punish you for your nervous clumsiness.

“Please do not call me ‘Your Grace’...there’s no need for such formality” she spoke, “I assure you that ‘Lady Rhea’ is simply more than enough. Perhaps even too formal still.”

The way she spoke made a smile crack on your lips, one you could not hold back.  
You laughed, nervous but also strangely relaxed at the same time.  
Your emotions were complicated to figure out under that woman’s stare.

“My apologies, Your Gr-, pardon, Lady Rhea.”

After a moment of silence, just before you could become nervous again, the Archbishop spoke to you;

“I’ve seen you many times, but I don’t believe we’ve actually spoken before. May I ask your name, fair knight?” she asked you. With that warm smile on her lips.

So you told her your name.

“A fair name for a fair woman” Lady Rhea smiled again, this time more brightly, “may you accompany me inside again? Although my prayers are over, some good company would be greatly appreciated. Just for a few moments, as I need to rest my mind. After that, I’ll return to bed. Of course, if you don’t wish to do so, I fully understand.”

But how could you have said “no” to such an harmless request?  
She looked so desperately lonely. You felt the need to do this for her.  
So you nodded, and followed her inside the cathedral, locking the doors behind you so that no one would bother the Archbishop. So that no one would bother either of you.

“Thank you. Sincerely” you heard Lady Rhea tell you, as she strode forward, expecting you to follow her.

You did so, and you stopped a few feet away from her, as she stopped right in front of the desk where she gave her sermons. She rounded the desk, and you saw her slender and elegant fingers run through pages of a religious book, one that was still on top of that same desk. For a moment, you thought she was going to read a passage from the book, as she usually did during her daily sermons. But she never did.  
Instead, she fixated her eyes on the book, her fingers skimming through the pages so fast that they were impossible to read. As if she was just distracting herself to avoid your gaze, as she spoke to you;

“Do you ever get lonely when you’re guarding gates and doors?”

The question was so out of character for her that you couldn’t help an audible gasp.  
Yet if she heard you, she paid no mind to the sound.

“It must be unbearably lonely, is what I meant” she continued, speaking in a more gentle tone, “I didn’t mean to ask this under an judgemental light...in fact, I quite admire you for being able to stand your ground alone for such a long time. I myself have to spend so much time alone to fulfill my own duties...hence why I wished to know how you did it. How you tolerate loneliness so well.”

“Oh” you let out.

You didn’t expect this kind of conversation with the Archbishop herself.  
It felt a bit surreal that she was opening up to a simple gatekeeper like you. You were actually quite honored, and a part of you tried to suppress your excitement. But you still felt pity for her. Pity that she was so desperate for company and genuine interaction that she comes to you, of all people. Showing her more human side to a mere gatekeeper whose name she only asked a few minutes ago.  
Still, simple gatekeeper or not, you didn’t wish to disappoint her. So you answered her, honest and freely;

“It does get lonely, sometimes. A bit scary even, my Lady. Garreg Mach is the safest place in Fódlan, but life is uncertain. You never know when things could go wrong, and people might try to attack you. I could lose my head to an axe or have my stomach pierced by a lance at any time. But...it’s my job, my Lady. It’s my job as gatekeeper to not allow anyone to come through at any cost. It’s my job to protect these walls and those inside them. So no matter how scary, or lonely, I just remember that I’m doing this for a greater good, to protect people I care about. And that sentiment is comforting enough to pull me through.”

She stared at you for a moment, and you couldn't quite read her expression.  
You started to wonder if you’ve said anything wrong, before she addressed you again;

“I see. Thank you” she answered, again with that warm smile that somehow seemed to carry pain inside her, “I...I believe we are much alike, you and I.”

You stuttered;

“What? N-no, Your Grace! I mean, Lady Rhea!” you started, as your nervousness made you forget all manners and lose all remaining formal composure you once had, “I’m nothing like the Archbishop of Fódlan! I’m just a soldier! I don’t even bear a crest, I’ve come from a small village- comparing me to yourself is too much for a simple woman like me, my Lady!”

To your surprise, she laughed.  
Not to mock you. Not fake laughter. She just laughed, as if you two are friends.

“Nonsense! Your life is just as valuable as mine! The Goddess loves all of her children the same way and I am very much like you. You spoke wise and honorable words I can only admire. Words that have helped me ease my heart…” she starts, and you could sense her laughter die as she got more serious, “I too have made sacrifices for a bigger cause...a mission that has lasted for so many years and seems so impossible...but no matter how lonely or scary it gets, I must go on. I must bring back balance to this world, and bring true peace, as the Goddess intended for Her children…”

You’re not quite sure of what she meant by those words, but you couldn’t help a smile.  
She seemed more determined. Happier.  
And that made you happy too.  
But she seemed to notice your happiness, as well.

“You’re happy.”

She told you those words, not as a question, but as a statement.

“I...I’m genuinely happy to have helped you, my Lady” you smiled again, with a broader smile, “it makes me happy to see you smile. It...makes it worth it. And hey, it’s less lonely!”

You stuttered a bit with that last joke, but she laughed again.  
You felt as if she truly liked you, and that made you both proud and relaxed.  
However, you could never expect what happened next.  
You saw her delicate fingers close the book, before setting it aside on the very same desk she was in front of. You glanced at her face, and you saw her cheeks fluster slightly.

“Would...would you like to be less lonely? Tonight…” she asked you in a quiet whisper, and you almost couldn’t believe her words.

You blinked.

“If you don’t want me you are free to leave, of course. With no consequences. I don’t want you to assume that you are under any obligation to cater to my...um...desires.”

It wasn’t until she spoke those last sentences that you were sure you weren’t imagining things.  
Because it sure felt surreal.  
There you were, with the beautiful Archbishop leaning on the same desk where she gave so many sermons about the Goddess and the Saints before, and asking you, a simple gatekeeper, to commit an act of what you assumed would be sin.  
But was it sin really? You knew some Church members were married. But somehow this was different. This was the Archbishop of all of Fódlan, and you, you were just-

“I’m just a mere gatekeeper” you nervously let out, stuttering again.

“And I’m just a mere woman, with the same desires as you” Lady Rhea snapped back, leaving you at a loss for words.

You felt like an idiot. But you also felt like you were dreaming.  
Without realizing it, your eyes wandered back to the Archbishop. You didn’t know if it was on purpose, but the way she leaned in on that desk gave you a wonderful view of her well endowed breasts, with her beautiful green hair cascading down to cover them.  
It was heavenly.  
And she knew you loved it, as she moved ever so slightly to show you more.  
She wasn’t wearing her usual cape, so you could see her fingers play at her cleavage clearly. To tease you.

“Forget my position. Forget yours” she purred, “you can have me tonight. Don’t you want me?”

You didn’t respond but you walked up to her. It was as if you’re body was moving on its own, unable to resist her charm as you moved closer and her smile bloomed. You reached her desk, and rounded it until you were standing in front of her.  
She was a few good inches taller than you.  
Something you had already noticed, of course, but as she leaned down to cup your face you were reminded of how much she towered over you.  
Like a magnificent Goddess.  
Your hands moved to her hips almost at the same time her lips clashed with yours.  
Her lips felt so soft and plump. And her breath smelled so nice. Her whole body smelled so nice, as you became enveloped in her taste.  
Your hands tightened their grip on her hips, pulling her closer to you as you shared kisses.  
When she pulled away to allow you a moment to breath, your mouth claimed her neck.  
She was in a such a higher position than yours, so you would have never dreamt of being this possessive with her. In all fairness you would have never dreamt of even touching her, of soiling someone so pure and close to the Goddess with your carnal sin.  
But that’s what made you want her more, wasn’t it?  
The fact that you weren’t supposed to have her, but now you had her skin under your teeth and her pleased moans ringing in your ears, echoing through the whole cathedral.  
You loved it almost as much as she loved it as well.  
You pushed her slightly, until her back hit the desk.  
You wanted to do things to her on that desk.  
But she had other plans.

“Easy now” she whispered, as her hands caught your wrists.

It wasn’t until she restrained you that you fully realized how animalistic you were becoming, desperately wanting to take the Archbishop as yours and yours alone. You weren’t the most assertive woman in Fódlan, but you were usually on top. And you assumed this would be the case again, when the Archbishop offered herself to you.  
You assumed she’d bend down on the desk for you, and allow you to make her moan your name.  
You assumed.  
But you assumed wrong.  
She flipped you around, easily since she was strong. Stronger than what you would have ever imagined an Archbishop was. And suddenly you couldn’t wonder about her strength anymore, because she was pinning you down by your wrists over the desk.  
You were helpless, flustered...and aroused.  
The tables had turned as her mouth assaulted your neck, making you moan in pleasure, begging for her to kiss you somewhere else.

“Impatient, are we?” she whispered in your ear, teasing your submissive eagerness.

You whined to assure her that you wanted more, and you heard her chuckle.

“Just hold on a moment, dear darling...I’ll give you want you want in a moment…”

You were frustrated, but her words still soothed you.  
She cooed a few more words you couldn’t quite process, mumbling them between kisses.  
On your cheek, back to your neck, using her teeth, biting down to mark you-  
You moaned again. louder than before.  
You felt what seemed to be sharp fangs against your skin, so you couldn’t help that tone of concern mixed with your moan. Something she took notice of.

“Do not worry your pretty head, fragile one” she purred quietly, in awkward speech that still made you feel butterflies in your stomach, “I won’t hurt you. I’d never hurt you, no matter what.”

Something about the way she said those words made you worry, but your worry was soon forgotten as you felt a hand release one of your wrists to slide inside your trousers.  
You felt her fingers gently brush against you, sending shivers up your spine.  
Her fingers were soft and careful, teasing you by sliding up and down your labia, and you were absolutely overjoyed with the sensation.

“Do you like this?” you heard Rhea awkwardly ask you, as if she wasn’t quite sure of what she was doing.

When you moaned a weak “yes”, she seemed content.

“And this?” she asked you again, in a much happier and confident tone, as she pushed two of her fingers inside you.

It was a bit sudden and unexpected, but not rough.  
In fact, you liked it.  
You liked how her pretty fingers filled you up.  
You loved it.

“L-lady Rh-” you started, only for her to interrupt you.

Her hand remained inside you as she bent forward, biting down on neck to shush you.

“Rhea. Not Lady Rhea. Only Rhea” she growled, in a way that reminded you of a feral animal becoming possessive over its mate.

“Rhea” you repeated, to both moan her name and to assure her that you had learned your lesson.

“Rhea...Rhea! Rhea!” you continued to moan, as Rhea’s fingers penetrated you.

First nice and slow.  
Then deeper, and faster.  
Taking you raw.  
Pushing inside and hitting your best spots, twisting inside you to make you cry out in pull pleasure as your walls clenched around her wonderful fingers.  
With your free hand, you couldn’t help suddenly grabbing Rhea’s wrist, pressing her hand deeper inside you as you moaned louder.  
This surprised her, of course. But after a second of shock, she smiled.

“Come on, dearest. Come for me. Can you do that for me? Please” you heard her whisper, as you bucked your hips against her hand faster, desperate to come as she asked you to.

With a few more thrusts of her fingers, you came with one of your hands clinging to her wrist and while crying out her name. You didn’t even realize that it took you a while to release her.  
When she did though, you saw her bring her hand to her mouth, with her fingers glistening with your wetness.  
You felt your cheeks get flustered, as you watch her tongue dart out of her mouth to lick it all up...a long tongue, you noticed, or at least it seemed a bit longer than normal in your eyes.  
And her eyes looked brighter.  
And her teeth looked sharper.  
Had she always looked this...beastly? If she had, you had never noticed it before.  
But then again, you never expected the holy Pope to give in to carnal lust and commit acts of possible sin with you. In a holy place. On top of a holy desk.

“My love-” you heard Rhea call you, only to immediately shush as if she had accidentally said a word she was not supposed to.

Yet, you still replied;

“Yeah?”

Her eyes widened, again in pure surprise. As if she hadn’t expected you to answer. Or, she hadn’t expected you to answer so casually, almost like she had called you some sort of insult and hadn’t expected you to react so positively.

“I...I…” Rhea started, stuck on the same word before her voice quietly died out.

For the first time, you heard her stutter in a stutter that was infinitely worse than yours.  
It was uncanny.  
But not as uncanny as seeing her slowly break down, and sobbing as she wasn’t able to hide her emotions anymore.  
You didn’t think twice before getting up from the desk, still groggy and wobbly from your orgasm and with your pants falling from your waist, and moving to embrace her tight in an awkward hug as you asked her what was wrong.  
As she cried freely on your shoulder, bending down slightly to meet your height as you desperately tried to pat her back, all that crossed your mind was how this was not what you had expected. At all.  
Still, you allowed her to sob in your arms, as you became more and more aware that this was real and not a weird wet dream.  
The warmth of her body pressed close to yours assured you of that.  
You clung to her shivering body, and when you did so, she seemed to stiffen.  
You heard her stop her own sobs, composing herself before gently and carefully pulling you away from her.  
For a moment she just stared down at you in silence, as you stared up at her.

“You…” she started, surprising you, “followers of the Church should not-no, no one should see this...no one should see me...not like...not when I…”

As her sobs seemed to get stuck in her throat, you couldn’t help taking her delicate hand in yours. The same one that had been inside you only moments before.

“I think...I think I get your loneliness now” you softly whispered, low as a secret but loud enough just for her to hear your voice, “I could be wrong about what troubles you, my Lady, but...but before an Archbishop, or a Pope, or the voice of Sothis...you are human. No matter what happens. Before all that, you are Rhea. Not Lady Rhea. Rhea.”

She stared at you in awe, her beautiful green eyes glistening with fresh tears.  
You knew you had struck a nerve.  
Perhaps the right thing to do was to listen to her, to give her some space...but as you looked at her beautiful face again, now so gentle and vulnerable, you know you were enamored.  
You wanted her.  
You wanted to devote yourself to her.  
You loved her.  
You loved Rhea, no matter what.

“Can I please take care of you?” you desperately pleaded, to her surprise, “please...allow me to make you feel good. I’ll help you feel less lonely. Will you allow me to, Rhea?”

You sealed your question with a gentle kiss over the back of her hand, as you felt your own heart beat faster. Eager. Yearning.

“You...you may.”

When she allowed you with those words, you burst with joy.  
You smiled against her hand, and your lips trailed kisses up her arm.  
Kisses that made her shiver in delight ever so slightly, and that made you smile at her reaction.

“Rhea…” you gently murmured as you stopped kissing her;

You pulled away slightly, gently turning her around so that her back hit the desk again.  
But instead of bending her over and ravaging her as you wanted before, you dropped to your knees in front of her.  
You looked up to her face, so perfect and serene, and you flashed her a silent smile before you dove down under her dress.  
You could see her reaction when you were under it, but you were too focused on your task to care.  
She wasn’t stopping you.  
In fact, as you took your time to worship her creamy thighs with kisses and soft bites, you felt her hands press up against the back of your head, over the cloth.  
She was trying to blindly guide your face to her core, and you loved her desperation.  
You pulled her modest undergarments down past her knees, and as you saw how sinfully wet she was, your tongue darted out to taste her.  
You licked her lower lips, and gave special attention to her clit.  
When you felt her respond with a sudden tremor, you smiled to yourself.  
You licked her again, this time applying a bit more pressure.  
A bit rougher.  
As her hands pulled you closer, you pushed your tongue inside her.  
It didn’t take long until she was moaning in delight and thrusting into your mouth, riding your face as best as she could.  
And you loved it so much.  
She moaned your name, and it only made you want to eat her out more fervently.  
You did your best, moving your tongue and using your fingers. Getting your fingers in and out of her as your lips sucked on her lower lips. Sucking, licking, kissing, as your fingers pumped in and out of her and as you hear her lovely voice cry out your name. Almost like a song.  
It was so sinful, but it felt so good.  
You didn’t see her face when she came, but you felt her walls clench around your fingers and you heard her shaky voice, and it was enough to make the desire inside you burn brighter.  
You loved this.  
You felt her legs jitter slightly, and you knew her knees were getting weak.  
So you gave her wet and sore sex one last gentle kiss, before you carefully removed yourself from under her dress.  
And when you did finally emerge out of it, you were quickly pulled up in a tight embrace.  
You barely had time to react before her arms enveloped you in a warm hug.

“Thank you” you heard her whisper, as your face got lost in her long and pretty green hair. 

Feeling the softness of her hair.  
Smelling her perfume.  
Closing your tired eyes as you gave into this embrace, from someone who seemed so distant at first and now just felt like home.  
You realized you loved her.  
You loved her.

“Rhea…” you quietly whispered, on instinct, without hesitation.

But hearing her own name seemed to break her, as her hands were quick to run through your hair. To caress you, as soothing words comforted your heart.  
So gentle.  
You gave in.  
The next thing you knew, you were both on the floor.  
She was sitting down, and your head rested on her lap, as you heard her sing a lovely song you couldn’t really focus on. Her hands covered your eyes, and she stopped singing to urge you to rest.  
And so you did, falling asleep under her watch.

~.~.~.~

It was ironic how you were now the same as the first night, except with reversed positions.  
Rhea lied asleep in your lap, as you gently stroked her hair.  
You couldn’t really sing, but you mumbled words of comfort until your beloved closed her eyes and allowed herself to rest.  
She deserved it.  
She had been through so much during those five years you relentlessly looked for her.  
You abandoned everything to look for her, only to find out she had been kept captive. And when you joined Byleth’s army to save her, you were as surprised as everyone else to find her alive.  
Your heart beat faster when you saw her.  
And after a hard recovery, here she was again.  
Your beloved.  
No longer Archbishop, or Lady Rhea.  
Just Rhea.  
Now you knew that wasn’t her actual name, but it was the one she loved the most.  
The one that represented all the calm and simple joys of life she so desperately craved.  
Like your love.  
And now she was Rhea, your beloved.  
Sleeping soundly and happy in your arms as you smiled.  
As you both enjoyed the nice breeze flowing from her window, enjoying taking a nap in her bed under the light of a warm and quiet afternoon.  
You sighed in relief.  
She was free, and you were free to love her in a more peaceful world that didn’t weigh on her.  
She moved slightly, smiling peacefully as she slept. You didn’t know if she could hear you, but you couldn’t help murmuring her name again to savor it all;

“I love you, Rhea.”


End file.
